One Summer's Day (novella)
One Summer's Day is the third and final chapter of Revolt under the novellas for the fourth book of the series, ''Reload''. The novella could be read after ''Final Goodbye'' in Revolt. Chronologically, the chapter was set almost a century after the 'death' of Jonathan Carter and Vivienne Wilson and Alden Miguel Ethryne's ascension to the European throne in Reload's chapter 25, decades after Akito Ryu's death in the previous novella and exactly fifty-seven years after Reload's epilogue: [[X; (chapter)|''X;]]. Summary Living with an eighteen year old and timeless body for almost a century, Jonathan Carter and Vivienne Wilson, both living as a normal couple, decided to meet once again after a year of separation. Plot A century had passed since Jonathan Carter received the title as a Code Bearer, it grows apparent to be a curse at the time that he was forced to fake his own death and leave his children to avoid the suspicions. And now, he is on his way to meet with his wife, Vivienne Wilson, in the oldest and still-standing church in the Philippines after a year of separation. In a flashback, it was revealed that the two agreed to separate ways for a year to do what they both wanted and promised to each other that they'll meet at the exact date of their separation in the said church in order for them to miss each other after the years of immortality. Jonathan had arrived at Intramuros, the walled-city of the country and was about to enter the still and oldest Saint Augustine Church when someone told him that entering with a cap in a holy sanctuary is forbidden. He then realized that it was Vivienne. The two embrace each other and shared a kiss. They started telling each other of what they have done over the years and learned that Jonathan managed to have a work in a nearby province in Manila as a world history professor and Vivienne as a flight instructor. They even asked the other if they have met anyone during their separation and both replied that they haven't since they missed each other so badly. The two then decided to visit the museum for the previous emperors and empresses of the European Union Empire. They slowly strolled the halls and then stopped at Jonathan's portrait. They reminiscent about how the painter ordered Jonathan to keep still but they all decided to take a photo of him and then the painter just painted it then, just as how it happened with their couple portrait and their family portrait. They then turned to the next paintings of their own children, stopping much longer at Alden's portrait just after his coronation. They have their share of their message to their eldest before moving to Alden's son, their grandson that was named James. Jonathan told Vivienne that Marianne and Akito were aware that ever since he was a child, he wanted to be named as James to remove the hint of his royalty in him, wherein he later accepted his name as it is. He concluded that Alden had loved Marianne very well and had always idolized Akito as X Code, it is no doubt that the two had made an influence with Alden choosing a name to his child in memory of him (not to mention that his second name was also Jonathan's second name: Lawrence). When Vivienne decided to check Jonathan in school before dismissal, she told him that the girls around the campus seems to gather outside his office, saying that he is indeed popular among women still. As the two of them exit the room, a student asked Jonathan who is Vivienne. Jonathan struggled at the moment to search for the right term to call for her, instantly saying that she is his wife. The crowd was shocked since Jonathan never worn a ring at all that signifies that he is married. He then stated that he had it always worn around as a necklace in fear that it will be stained with chalk and start turning rusty. He though showed Vivienne wearing the ring. He then reminded his student about their homework. Vivienne laughed afterwards, saying that Jonathan's excuse about the ring is so plain and dull since the ring is made of pure white gold. She then asked if it is exciting that Jonathan is now teaching about the reign of terror and golden age of the Emperor of Changes and Miracles. Jonathan replied that one from his students had said that he looks like the emperor and had seen through his disguise, but one other student said that he is way much more handsome than the emperor. Characters in Order of Appearance Chevaliers in Order of Appearance Battles N/A Powers or Abilities used N/A Quotes ''under construction Trivia under construction Category:Novella